creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Just In
Out on the outskirts of the United States over the great Smoky Mountains, past the Great Plains and at the center of a very small town there is a quiet little town we'll call Shady Hollow. Shady Hollow is the ideal place to go to if you wanted to raise a family, go to school, get a job or just live especially if you're a teenager. The position of this town ensures comfortable weather year-round, not too hot and never too cold. The town actually is only about 20 miles across, making it very small, but there are also not too many people because not many people live there. Shady Hollow High School (or SHH as the students call it) the town has no actual grocery stores since the town is so small just different produce and dairy marts and the place to get the best sweetest or most tart how ever you like it meat. the teen that works there also has an apartment right above it on the second floor and where he gets his meat is the basement,converted to a giant freezer of course fully equipped with his slicing equipment and what not a perfectly prepared meat vending station for a 15 year old kid to go to work every day after school. Justin was in in his basement slicing a huge slab of pork for his 5'o clock customers for dinner and he loved it. the sounds of the blades spinning at high speeds and slicing through the meat Justin's father was always gone on a business trip and his mother had passed when he was two but Justin was happy and content of living alone. when Justin got done slicing his 5lb pork belly he laid it on a table and pulled another huge hunk of pork off the hooks connected to the ceiling and shining chrome chains of his "workshop". Justin wrapped his meat and carried it up the stairs to a big glass table covered by a huge curved glass protective shield and laid it down then looked up finding an attractive young women looking up at the inventory menu on the wall high above his head she looked gorgeous and a complete heartbreaking goddess slender hourglass figure, bright green eyes, a 'c' size chest and beautiful ass. She had been going to SHH for a year now she usually wore a brown coat with fur around the hood and a pair of expensive boot with fur and a pair of skin tight jeans but she never talked while in school she was mostly quiet and kept her long brown hair in front of one eye Justin leaned on the counter while he talked to her "Excuse me miss is there anything I could interest you in today we have a special on pork." She glanced at him and looked back up at the board.he cocked his head a bit taking off his thick rubber gloves laying them on the counter. "Excuse me miss?" she stared emptily at the board and her raised his eyebrow in sarcasm "Oooookay" he moved to the glass covered display area putting the meat away and when he looked up at her again she was smiling. she slowly moved over to him and softly said "Is that all you have." and pointed to the board Justin just chuckled "Of course not, you go to my high school dontcha?" she nodded and smiled and blushed and he chuckled as he pointed down stairs "You can come check out what we got down here." She cocked her head and smiled as he lifted the partition to behind the counter and the both walked down stairs together. he picked up a garden hose from the ground and began spraying the machinery "Sorry all the blood will dull the blades on the machines down here,but you can have anything down here that looks good" the teen heroine walked though the many isles of hanging meat until she made up her mind. Justin was taking off his hair net and his apron and just as he turned she was standing right there in front of his face red faced looking like she was over heated even though the basement was constantly chilled to a 15 degrees Fahrenheit she smiled and said "I want you." he blushed and said "Sorry miss but I'm not on the menu and I'm not looking for a date right at this moment" her face got redder and he happy look went to a very genuinely pissed look. "You said I could have anything down here i wanted now i want you!" Justin was shocked and a bit nervous about this girl she was happy now mad maybe she had bipolar disorder or maybe she wanted a date well what ever it was it pissed her off Justin politely walked to the top of the stairs and pointed to the door "I-I gonna have to ask you to lea-" everything to him when black he was out for several hours and had no clue what had happened it was already 10 at night when he re awoke with a splitting headache. he didn't open his eyes for awhile until he needed to rub the back of his head but when he tried to move his arms he couldn't move. He quickly looked to one side then the other noticing he was laying on a work bench under some kind of light but after looking around a bit he realized he was on the same table he uses when he cuts huge pieces of meat off to slice or grind them down. Further observation reveals that his shirt had been stripped off and a bunch of black dashes where drawn all over her body he wanted to know what had happened and who did this to him he looked over to the girl that was with him.she was now wearing his apron and his rubber gloves "Hmmm oh great your awake now I can start but i need to know first off are you on any drugs because i need to know if its in your blood because i simple cant have that" Justin strained against the chains pulling them as hard as he could "what the fuck are you doing and what does drugs have to do on why I'm laying here chained to a goddamned table!" "Aw Justin you aught to be nicer to your customers it bad for business if you're rude" she picked up a butchers knife and slowly began to cut around his left bicep. He thrashed in pain and screamed making her sink the knife enough to hit muscle and she stopped Justin cringed in pain and ground his teeth together tensing his muscles. "now Justin if keep this up the muscle and meat will be no good and I wont have as much to work with if the meat is damaged." she said as if she where a child trying to get two cookies instead of one. a hard breathing pissed off Justin was now bleeding and in pain he looked to his arm and pulled again making him bleed harder making it drip to the floor. "OK I see this isn't gonna work with you." she took the butcher knife avoiding all vain and arteries and severed the tendons in both arms and as she cut the last tendon Justin jerked making the blood spray into her face. She closed her eyes and licked the dripping blood from her lips and smiles "Mmmmm I knew you would taste good all the cute ones always do." Justin had tears in his eyes as he looked at her and his voice broke "What do you mean "they always do" "Pshh don't flatter yourself kid your not the first one in this town I've had." she said in a preppy bitch like tone Justin was terrified now he struggled only to find out he had no use of his arms "What do you want form me.." he cried "I'll give you anything, money the shop anything" "I told you earlier I want you" she steadily went back to work cutting the skin away from his left arm with perfect precision Justin screamed in agony with tear rolling down his eyes "Stop it just stop, damn it!" The fresh cut flesh flooded the floor with blood and she pulled it off of his arm like a glove leaving nothing but raw muscle and some tissue the bleeding was profuse but this girl didn't care. She took his skin and put hose in it filling it up and making it look as if it were a normal arm she then found some meat clamps and clamped it shut and walked but over to a crying Justin broken and in pain she watched his bare muscles contract from the pain and saw the tendons trying to react with one another "You know if you would have stopped moving I didn't have to do that you know" Justin screamed at her now feeling woozy from blood loss "You're insane, you're fucking insane!" The teenage girl found a skill saw under the cutting table and giggled "No silly I'm not insane I'm just hungry" she turned the saw on and quickly sawed though Justin shoulder. the blood sprayed everywhere even hitting the lights over top of them which turned the entire room dim red Justin screamed once more and within seconds his arm was detached and placed on the table beside him, she watched as the reflexes in his fingers moved back and forth and she turned to him "that neat you know I never get tired of-" her face reddened once more finding Justin had passed out on her "rude mother-" she punched his face hard and he was still out cold she then noticed all the blood pouring from his wound she looked around the basement for something to stop the bleeding but all she found was the wood burning stove he used for his lightly smoked meats. she picked up a big metal tray and placed it in the oven until it was red hot then using tongs she carried it to Justin and placed it against his body where his arm once was. she watched and listened as smoke bellowed from his arm and his body popped and sizzled after removing the tray he smiled at how fast the blisters formed but the smell of cooked meat got to her and she lays the tray in the table and picks up his arm. when Justin reawakened he immediately started screaming from the pain of his burning flesh then he felt numbness he stopped screaming but still didn't stop crying he looked to her and it had looked like she had set up a picnic right on the table next to him she was eating a what looked like a barbecue sandwich complete with lettuce an tomato "what are you doing" he asked weakly "oh your awake" she replied non nonchalantly "I got hungry and decided on a snack" she said with her mouth full and licking what looked like sauces from her fingers. He closes his eyes not wanting to ask but reluctantly did in a high pitched voice from crying "What is that" she perked right up "I call it the teen club sandwich its made up of lettuce tomato barbecue sauce and diced onions, and your arm" Justin's eyes shot open as he felt sick and vomited all over his other arm and began to cry again. "yea I get that reaction a lot" she finished up her sandwich and picked up the butcher knife again "Ok back to work I guess, you know I hit gold this time 'cuz Justin ol' pal you taste damn good" she placed the knife at his chest first and he begged and screamed "No no no not again please not again! why are you doing this" she stopped and leaned down about and inch from his face. "Because all guys ever wanted to do with me is fuck me and eat me, so I decided to eat a few of them and guess what they were damn good. you on the other hand are delicious but your a cry baby" she sliced from his chest all the way down to the top of his crotch and pulled the skin apart revealing all off is vital organs Justin couldn't cry or scream she just gasped as he muscles lock up and he bled out a lot. "well you're not gonna live much longer anyway Justin" and I don't eat the organs so I'll just take arms legs and breast and be on my way" she looked back down at Justin's insides. His heart had stopped beating and he was no longer breathing. she had a sad look on her face and looked into his wide open eyes which were still tearing and shook her head as she started the saw again and cut the other arm and both of his legs off the blood spraying and soaking her once more and she wiped it from her eyes as she remove the rest of his limbs then stripping him of his clothing. She then removes all of his organ and put them through the meat grind and mixed them as if some sick meat bi-product she took the corpse and through it into the furnace and stocked it with wood and picked up his hose and sprayed all of the blood from the room and machines she had use then she took his leg to the slicer and made a few thin sliced "cuts from his leg" she hosed off that machine and realized just how cold it was in the basement it all became clear why he stayed alive so long. His body went into shock then hypothermia to stay alive she sighed as she shut the lights off and laid the meat on the display table upstairs and wrapped her own meat from Justin she saw a small family of four walk in and she acted like she was working there "Hi, what can I do you for" the father spoke first "I would like your daily deli special, please" "Sure right here is a crown favorite, my boyfriend works here and I don't know what the meats are but this one is....just...in" Category:Places